


Heat Pains

by Cascalence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascalence/pseuds/Cascalence
Summary: When an Omega is in Heat, its Pack takes care of it.But Sam's heats have always been difficult, and this one looks to be the worst yet.





	Heat Pains

It was damned near a week early. Fortunately, they’d just finished a hunt.

“Okay. Okay, Sammy, it’s okay. I got you,” Dean murmured into his little, taller brother’s ear. Sam was panting and whining as Dean helped him into the hotel room. Depositing his brother on the bed as gently as he could, he started stripping him as he called out. “Cas! Gabe!”

The urgency is his tone obviously carried through, because both angels, the other members of their little pack, appeared.

“Dean? What’s—” Cas started, before Sam’s scent hit him. Gabriel had already moved and was helping the older Winchester undress the younger.

Dean shot him a grateful glance. They didn’t always see eye to eye, but they were pack, and Sam was their Omega. They would all take care of him.

They had to. Sam’s heats had always been strong. Abnormally so. Dean’s still not sure how he’d managed them on his own for so long, but he had. Their father had turned up his nose at having a male Omega for a son and pretended he didn’t exist during his heats.

But now, Dean had Cas, and Gabriel, to help him.

A whine broke through his thoughts as Sam curled around his stomach.

“Shhh, Samoose. We’ve got you,” Gabriel murmured, crawling over the now-naked Winchester, nuzzling his cheek.

Sam’s eyes opened from where they’d been clenched in pain, and he looked at Gabriel with this affection that had developed between the two. Dean was waiting for them to get their heads out of their asses about it already. Mating would mean a considerable lessening in the intensity of Sam’s heats.

“Gabe,” Sam whined, pawing at the archangel’s shirt. The smell of his slick easily tripled, right before his back bowed and he cried out in pain.

Dean cursed and stripped, moving behind his little brother. He maneuvered him onto his lap with the archangel’s help, letting biology take over as his cock slid slowly into his little brother’s spasming hole. Sam let out a sob, tears starting to flow.

As he started to work Sammy, the angels stripped, watching the younger Winchester worriedly. This was probably the worst one they’d seen. Hell, Dean was worried, too. It’d slammed into Sam out of the blue, and it was violent.

The angels both moved onto the bed as he moved with Sam, trying to ease his symptoms, and began working their fingers in alongside his dick. The first time, this had been awkward, but now more than ever, it was about Sam and easing his pain.

Sam was crying openly and gasping shuddering breaths as his pack worked on him.

Gabriel nudged Castiel when there was enough room, and soon the angel was working himself into Sam as well, carefully leaving room for Gabriel as the archangel continued working his fingers.

Sam’s fever was spiking, and he passed out suddenly, lolling against Dean’s shoulder, even as the three Alphas now worked all their cocks on him. Dean grimaced, but nuzzled and bumped his cheek against Sam’s shoulder until his little brother opened his eyes blearily.

“We’re all getting close here, Sammy. Who do you want to knot you?” he asked softly. He knew the answer. They all did. Unless they’d had a fight, for the past couple of years, it was always Gabriel.

Sam’s eyes moved and landed on Gabriel…but then they darted to the wall. “You, Dean,” he murmured.

All three of them paused. Dean stared in confusion, but Gabriel moved first, withdrawing from Sam, followed by Castiel. That snapped Dean out of it and he started pistoning his hips, showering his little brother’s shoulders and neck with affection. “Alright. Alright, I’ve got you,” he murmured, as his knot began to swell.

When it caught and locked them together, Gabriel vanished from the room.

Sam whimpered.

And instead of his fever lessening it spiked. Dean frowned and put his hand on Sam’s forehead as he felt the heat build.

“Shit…shit, Cas! Start cold water in the tub!” he called.

Moving his larger brother while they were tied was a task and a half, especially with Sam succumbing to delirium almost instantly. But he managed it, and with Cas’ help, plunged them both into the icy cold water.

The tub filled up, and Dean ordered Cas to switch the shower on, not caring if they flooded the bathroom.

In the wake of Sam’s worrying condition, Cas’ cock had lost its erection and Dean looked up at him. “Go find Gabe. Sam shouldn’t…Cas, I don’t know what to do,” Dean muttered brokenly.

Cas’ soulful eyes met Dean’s and he nodded. “I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he promised. Between one blink and the next, he was dressed. Another blink had him gone.

By the time Dean’s knot went down and he slipped free of Sam, the fever had not broken. Dean remained under his brother in the tub, suffering the cold. If his brother didn’t get relief soon, he was going to seize. It’d happened once before, when they were teens, and Sam had wound up in the hospital for near to a month.

“Stay with me, Sammy. It’s gonna be alright,” he murmured, brushing his brother’s hair from his face.

It had probably only been an hour or so, but it felt like so much longer. Dean was barely conscious himself under the freezing water and his brother. But then Cas and Gabe were there, and Gabe was hauling Sam from off top of him. Dean shivered, unaware his lips were blue. He felt weak as he tried to stand, Cas instantly moving to help him from the tub as Gabe carried Sam back to the bed.

“Your knot didn’t help?” Gabe questioned as he laid Sam down.

“No. What the fuck, Gabe? Why’d you leave?” he snarled in exhausted fury.

Gabriel looked at him, then looked back at Sam.

“He didn’t want me,” he muttered forlornly.

“So fucking what? You don’t leave, dumbass. We’re pack. And this is one of the times it’s all hands-on-deck. You don’t fucking leave,” Dean snarled back.

Gabriel grimaced.

Dean huffed out a sigh and shook his head. “Why’s his fever not breaking? I knotted him, that should’ve done it,” he spoke, allowing the archangel reprieve from his wrath.

Castiel put his hand on Dean’s arm as he spoke. “His body rejected you,” he said quietly.

Dean flinched as if slapped by the words. He looked at Cas. “What? But—”

“His body has chosen its mate, even if its not what he wants,” Gabriel said quietly. He started to get undressed again.

“Oh,” Dean said dumbly, moving to sit on the free bed.

Gabriel crawled over Sam and cupped his cheek. “Samshine. C’mon, Sam, I need you awake for a moment,” he spoke, nudging the younger Winchester. Slowly, Sam started coming around. Before he was even fully awake, he was crying out, hands moving and scrabbling at Gabriel.

Gabriel stared at him in pain, suffering with him. “Need you to focus, kiddo. Come on, that’s it, lookit me. Hey, Sammy,” he said, managing a smile when Sam’s eyes met his with a brief hint of clarity.

“I love you,” Gabriel whispered to him in the open room. Dean tensed. He’d known how Sam felt, but the archangel was...in love with Sam, too? And admitting it first?

Sam whimpered and shook his head. Gabriel tensed, fighting the rejection responses of his biology. “No, no, Sam. I love you. Tell me you don’t love me. Say it, if it’s true,” he challenged.

Sam stilled, trembling through his heat. He lifted a hand to Gabriel’s cheek, carefully cupping it. “Gabriel,” fell from his lips, and they all could hear it. The love, the want…the fear of it all.

“Let me mate you?” Gabriel spoke, nuzzling into Sam’s hand and kissing the palm. Sam whined, loud and broken, nodding.

As Gabriel started working, lovingly, to soothe and placate Sam’s heat, Dean quickly dressed and left the room with Castiel to give them privacy. Soothing an Omega’s heat was one thing…mating was different. Intimate. Private. Special.

Castiel and Dean stood at the Impala, waiting. At some point, they had reached to another and interlaced their fingers. Dean leaned against Cas’ side, relieved for his brother.


End file.
